A New and Wonderful Life
by blade-king
Summary: When on a mission Naruto and Hinata confessed their love and do the irreversible with no regrets. See what will happen when they find out that Hinata is pregnant. NarutoxHinata and other couples
1. A Start

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 1: A Start.

Naruto looked down at the dark haired beauty that was curled onto his chest. Smiling he rapped his arms around her tighter, pulling her closer to him and enjoying the warm feeling she gave him.

Naruto and Hinata were sent out on a simple mission to recover several scrolls. They easily recovered them. On their way back to the village they ran into a large group of bandits, they easily took them out, but Hinata sprained her ankle in the process. After Naruto bandaged up Hinata's ankle he carried her on his back, all the while telling her about his training trip with Jiraiya. Hinata couldn't help but blush at what Naruto was doing for her.

As the sun began to set they decided to make camp, Naruto set up the tent, and built the fire. Hinata made miso soup for them, as they ate the soup Hinata noticed that Naruto was awfully quiet. Naruto continued to remained quiet after they finished the soup, Hinata saw that Naruto was looking at her and she blush but smiled. Naruto scooted closer to Hinata on the log they sat on, when he put his hand on her's, Hinata turned bright red.

"Hinata?" Hinata turned to look at Naruto with the blush still on her face. "When I was training with Jiraiya I was thinking about you, and I realized that," Naruto put his hand on Hinata's cheek "I love you," with that Naruto leaned in and kissed Hinata. Hinata was shocked but kissed him back and rapped her arms around his neck and Naruto's arms rapped around her waist.

Breaking apart they leaned their foreheads against each other, "I love you too, Naruto," Hinata said closing her eyes. Opening her eyes she saw Naruto smiling at her, smiling back they leaned in for another passionate kiss. There hands explored each other's bodies and their clothes went flying in the flames of passion.

Naruto stroked Hinata's hair with a truly happy smile on his face. Hinata looked up at Naruto with the same smile adorning her face, but then Naruto's face turned serious. "Hinata, do you regret it?"

"Not in the slightest," Hinata replied laying her head against his chest.

Naruto smiled and kiss the top of her head, "I'm glad, because no matter what happens I'll always be here for you." With that he pulled an unzipped sleeping bag over them like a blanket and they fell asleep, their legs intertwined with each other in the best sleep they ever had.

A/N: review. Suggestions are welcome.


	2. Happiness Abound

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2: Happiness Abound.

Naruto and Hinata sat on the table in the examining room as they waited for Tsunade to get back with Hinata's blood work. Hinata hasn't been filling well lately, and Naruto being the overprotective boyfriend he was took Hinata to see Tsunade before their special date that he had planned. Hinata set her head on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto put an arm around her, the waiting was killing them. They stood up as Tsunade entered the room, Naruto's face serious.

"Well is Hinata alright," Naruto said, his look still serious.

Tsunade smiled 'he really dose love her,' she thought. "She find, actually, she is better then fine," she said looking at Hinata. "Congratulations Hinata, you're pregnant," Tsunade said smiling and waiting for the two's reaction.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other then Tsunade, silently asking if she was serious, Tsunade nodded and they looked at each other again. Hinata let out a scream of happiness and jumped into Naruto's arms. As Naruto picked her up and spun her around he also screamed, "I'm going to be a daddy." Setting Hinata down Naruto leaned his forehead against Hinata's "We're going to be parents." Naruto said in a softer voice, smiling they leaned in and kiss forgetting that Tsunade was there. Tsunade only smiled it was really cute but she knew that they had somewhere to be so she cleared her throat.

"I know you two are happy but don't you have a date to go on," It was obvious with Hinata wearing a pail white sundress and matching high heel shoes. Naruto had black pants and shoes with a white dress shirt, "Now go on you two and have a good time." Bowing they muttered a "Thank you," and walked out of the examining room and down the street. Tsunade looked up and down the hallway looking for Shizune, not seeing her Tsunade followed the couple, wanting to watch them on there date.

Naruto and Hinata arrived at the Italian restaurant that Naruto had reservations for, the waiter at the front door immediately showed them to their table. Hinata was in awe; it was like something out of a fairly tale with lit candles on the table and someone playing the violin. Tsunade entered the restaurant as they sat down; she put a finger to her lips as the waiter walked up to her. "I'm here to watch those two, so if you don't mind," Tsunade said sitting down at a table out of the couple's site. "Of course, Lady Hokage" the waiter whispered.

Naruto and Hinata smiled at each other as a waiter walked up to them, "What will you be having tonight." He said with pen and paper in hand.

"I'll have the Chicken Alfredo with shell pasta," Hinata said handing him the menu.

"And I'll have the Spaghetti and Meatballs," Naruto said also handing the menu to the waiter. "And we'll have a bottle of sparkling cider to drink," the waiter nodded and left as Naruto and Hinata smiled at each other again. They ate there dinner talking once in a while, when they were finished Naruto paid for the meals and they left the restaurant.

When they got out side Naruto saw that the sun was about to set, "Shit. That took longer then I thought." Hinata let out a yelp as Naruto picked her up in his arm's and started jumping from rooftop to rooftop in the direction of the Hokage monument.

As they arrived on top of the monument Naruto set Hinata down, and she looked around, "Naruto what are we doing here?" Hinata asked.

Naruto smiled as he took her hand, "We're here to watch the sunset." He said as he helped Hinata to sit down. Smiling she set her head on Naruto's shoulder and he put an arm around her waist as they watch the sunset.

Arriving on the monument Tsunade headed into the bushes behind the couple, Tsunade was surprised to see Jiraiya there with a small stereo. "Jiraiya, what are you doing here? And what is with the stereo?" Tsunade whispered as she walked up to him.

"Naruto asked me to be here and gave me this stereo to play their favorite song," Jiraiya said as he pointed at the couple.

After the sun had set Naruto and Hinata remained seated. Naruto looked at Hinata with a smile before standing up, holding out his hand Hinata smiled as she toke hold of it as he pulled her up. Suddenly she heard their favorite song, 'Truly Madly Deeply,' playing, "Dance with me," Naruto said with love in his eyes. Putting her hands on his shoulders as he placed his on her waist; slowly they rocked back and fourth. Their eyes didn't leave each other for a second. Hinata looked at Naruto as he stopped them, "Hinata I know we only been together for a month but I also know that I can't live without you in my life," getting down on one knee he pulled out a small black velvet box. Hinata gasped as he opened it to reveal a gold diamond ring, "Hinata I just want you to know that I'm doing this because I want too, and not because of the baby. Hinata Hyuga, will you marry me?"

Hinata heard a "what," followed by a "ow," but that didn't matter with tears in her eyes she said, "Yes, Naruto Uzumaki I will marry you." Smiling Naruto stood up and placed the ring on her finger, they leaned in and shared a loving kiss. As Hinata laid her head against Naruto chest she smiled, and Naruto rapped his arms around her waist as they began to dance again.

Jiraiya and Tsunade smiled, it was so sweet. Jiraiya looked at Tsunade as she laid her head on his shoulder, tentatively he placed his hand on her waist. She only curled into him more; they continued to watch the couple as he laid his head on her's, the two of them were happy for the first time in a long time.

A/N: Thank you for your reviews. I would like to thank my friend Elpowermoe for editing this story for me.

And to answer springblossem question; they are 16 because they are ninja and have shorter life expectances then most.

Tell me if you would like of JiraiyaxTsunade


	3. Moving Day

A/N: Sorry for tacking so long hope you like it

A/N: Sorry for tacking so long hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 3: Moving Day.

Kiba set the box of scrolls down just outside the Hyuga gate, "Why am I doing this again!" he screamed.

"Because Hinata asked you to and you could not say no when she gave you the puppy-dog look," Neji said as he walked up to him. In truth Hinata and Tenten did the same to him, he looked at Lee and Shino who also set some boxes down.

"Yes, the youth of Naruto and Hinata's love shines bright," Lee said before he picked up the box he put down. Like lighting he ran off to the apartment that the two lovers where moving in too, as he did that the three boys sweat dropped.

"I don't know how you put up with that," Kiba said grabbing a box and fallowing Lee.

"I tend to ignore him when he does that," Neji said as he and Shino fallowed.

Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten smiled as they put the last of the dishes away, it was so nice of Tsunade to give the apartment to Naruto and Hinata as an early wedding present. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Choji entered the living room tossing the empty boxes into the corner.

"I have arrived with more boxes for the youthful lovers!" Lee shouted as he entered the apartment, Tenten had an angry look on her face. Lee was scared, "I think I'll get more boxes," Lee said as he put the box down and ran out the door; Kunai, Shuriken, and other assorted weapons following.

They herd Lee scream "Tenten is trying to kill me," as Neji, Kiba, and Shino entered, "What was that all about," Neji ask Tenten.

"Nothing," Tenten replied with a sheepish grin on her face.

Neji shook his head. Kiba, Choji, and Shino walked back to the Hyuga mansion for the rest of the boxes. The boys picked up the boxes and took them to the proper room as the girls started on the ones in the living room.

"I can't believe you and Naruto are getting married so soon," Ino said opening a box. The box was full of pictures, pulling one of them out she smiled, "I mien you two only started dating a month ago and he already proposed to you."

"I know it so sweet and romantic. I wish that Sasuke would do something like that for me," Sakura said grabbing one of the pictures. It was a picture of Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, and Tenten at the ball Tsunade through two weeks ago. The boys where wearing black suits with bow ties and the girls where wearing eloquent ball gowns that match their eyes.

"Hey Hinata, why are you and Naruto getting married before me and Neji?" Tenten asked making the other girls look at Hinata.

"Well we where going to tell you why after we're finish moving in, so can you guys wait." Hinata said with a light blush on her face, the girls nodded before they went back to putting away the contents of the box.

The boys' conversation was going the same way. "Hey Naruto, what's with you and Hinata getting married before Neji?" Shikamaru asked handing a scroll to him, "I mean he did proposed to Tenten a month ago, and their wedding isn't for 3 more months."

Naruto sighed, he knew they where going to ask that question sooner or later. "Look guys we're going to tell you when we're finished moving in, OK?" The boys nodded as they went back to work.

Naruto and Hinata sighed as they sat down on the couch, they just finish lunch and their friends started up with their questions about them getting married so soon.

"So why are you two getting married in a month instead of 4 months like Neji and Tenten are?" Shikamaru ask getting strait to the point.

Naruto and Hinata started to blush, "Well the reason why we're getting married in a month is…" Hinata's face was turning bright red as she talked. With a big gulp Hinata continued, "…is we're having a baby," she said the couple unable to look at their friends.

They looked at each other then at Naruto and Hinata, "Are you two serious?" asked Sakura. The couple nodded and their friends looked at each other again. The girls let out a squeal of delight and rush to Hinata, Naruto just getting out of the way in time. The girls congratulated Hinata and started asking how it happened, the guys also congratulated Naruto and smiled at the girls.

"I can't believe that you're going to be a father so soon," Sasuke said potting a hand on Naruto shoulder. "And you two aren't even married yet."

Naruto only smiled, 'I must be the luckiest guy in the world. I'm marrying the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and we're going to have a baby,' Naruto thought. Hinata looked uncomfortable with the girls asking so many questions, "Alright, that's enough questions for now. Why don't you guys go home and let us settle in, and you can come back tomorrow." Naruto said as he walked up to Hinata and sat down next to her, their friends smiled as they got up. Saying their good buys Naruto and Hinata settle down on the couch in each other's arms.

"I'm so happy to just lay here with you," Hinata said as she curled into Naruto's chest.

"Same here, same here my angel," Naruto whispered in Hinata's ear as the two of them fell asleep in their new apartment.

A/N: Thanks for reviews. I'm going to have trouble doing the wedding so I would like some help.


	4. Wedding day, part 1 The Ceremony

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 4: Wedding day, part 1 The Ceremony.

As Naruto woke up he couldn't help but smile, he was getting marry to Hinata today. Looking down at his love that was curled into his chest, he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, kissing the top of Hinata's head Naruto let out a sigh of happiness. Soon they would be married and then in 7 months they would have a baby. Naruto chuckled softly as he remembered Hiashi reaction, for despite being one of the most powerful men in Konoha. Hiashi Hyuga, fainted. After coming to, Hiashi congratulated them. Though he was shocked, he was also happy for them.

Hinata started to stir and Naruto pulled her closer to him, Hinata eyes fluttered open and they smiled at each other. "Did you sleep well Hinata," Naruto said as he caressed her face but Hinata's stomach had other plans. Quickly Hinata ran to the bathroom and started puking into the toilet, sighing Naruto walked up to Hinata. Kneeling behind Hinata he rubbed her back.

Leaning back into him Hinata relaxed "I hate morning sickness," she said before leaning forward again to give more to the toilet.

"I'll make us some breakfast," Naruto said as helped Hinata to her feet. "Does pancakes sound good?"

Hinata smiled. "That sounds nice."

"Good, now get dressed. We're suppose to meet the gang at the church in…" Naruto eyes flick to the bathroom clock, reading 6:00 a.m. "2 hours, so take your time." Naruto said as he made his way to the kitchen.

Hinata smiled as she got out of her nightgown, and took a shower enjoying the feeling of the warm water that flowed over her body. Getting out of the shower and dressed in her usual outfit, she smiled as she caught site of a small bump on her stomach. Rubbing her belly she couldn't help but to think of how much she was going to enjoy being a mother, and from how Naruto acted he couldn't wait to be a father.

Hinata walked into the kitchen just as Naruto sat a plate of pancakes on the table. Naruto smiled at Hinata as he pulled out a seat for her, smiling back she sat down and hungrily ate her pancakes.

As Naruto sat down to his own plate of pancakes he looked at Hinata, "Hinata, are you nervous about today."

Hinata looked up and shook her head, "No, I been hoping for this day and fearing that this day wouldn't come for the longest time. But I don't think I could be nervous today because it's with you," Hinata said her cheeks a slight shade of pink.

Naruto smiled as he set his hand on her, "I might not have wanted this for as long as you, but I still want this and no mater what I will not regret it." Hinata smiled as she intertwined her finger with his. Their hands remained intertwined as they ate their breakfast.

30 min. later found Naruto and Hinata locking up before heading off to the church hand in hand.

As they reached the church Hinata was pulled away by Sakura and Ino to the bride's room, Naruto blinked then smiled. Sometimes he could swear that they are more excited about the wedding than Hinata and him, with a sigh he walked off to the groom's room to find his friends talking.

"So do the women know what to do," Sasuke said as Naruto entered the room.

"I spread the word myself," Neji said which was followed by a cry of "same here."

"Good, I hope that nothing go wrong with our plan," heads nodded in agreement. And with that they got ready for the wedding.

With Hinata.

Hinata was felling uncomfortable with Sakura and Ino trying to do her hair. Luckily Kurenai was also there with her baby son, Asuma. "Ok girls, I think you done enough to Hinata's hair. You should get into your dress while I help Hinata, and take Asuma with you. I don't want him to get in the way." Before she knew it they had taken her son to the other side of the room, smiling she stared to help Hinata to get her gown on.

"Thank Kurenai-sensei," Hinata said as she unconsciously touched her stomach as she watched Sakura and Ino play with baby Asuma.

Kurenai smiled at Hinata's action, "You'll be a mother soon enough, Hinata." Hinata only smiled as Kurenai finished helping Hinata into her wedding dress.

Hiashi smiled as he entered the room "it's time ladies, everyone is waiting." The girls left the room as Hiashi walked up to Hinata, "you look beautiful Hinata, come on we don't want to keep the groom waiting." Hiashi said as he led them out the room and into the foyer.

The smile on Naruto face seemed to be infectious as the groomsmen and the bridesmaids were smiling too. "You look like a right idiot," Sasuke said looking at his best friend in his black suit, but Naruto ignored him as the bridal march began.

As Hinata walked down the aisle of the church with her father, Naruto couldn't help but stare in awe. Hinata's gown was an elegant sleeveless white silk dress with a lacy design of roses around her chest and white gloves that travel halfway past her elbows and an elegant vale. As she reached Naruto she smiled and let her father put her hand in Naruto's. Hiashi looked at Naruto. "You better take good care of her," he said before sitting down in his seat.

Tsunade smiled at the couple before starting, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga in holy matrimony. If there is anyone here who has a reason why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your piece." Seeing that there was no one Tsunade continued, "then do you, Naruto Uzumaki, take Hinata Hyuga to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Naruto said with more love in his eyes then Hinata seen before.

"And, do you, Hinata Hyuga, take Naruto Uzumaki to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Tsunade looked as Sasuke and Sakura "the rings," Sasuke and Sakura handed the rings to Naruto and Hinata. "You may exchange rings," the couple slipped the rings onto each other's fingers. Tsunade smiled, "by the power vested in me as Hokage I now pronouns you as man and wife. You may kiss the bride," Naruto smiled as he lifted the vale and pulled his bride to him and kissed her with all the love he had for her. Hinata relaxed into the kiss. As they pulled apart Hinata couldn't help but smile. "I now present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Naruto Uzumaki," turning to all in the church they smiled as they walked down the aisle to the applause of the whole church.

A/N: props will go to those who make good guests on what the guy's plan is.


	5. Wedding day, part 2 The Reception

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but I had major writers block. Props go to IecNinjiWarrior and Obsessed621 for your guest on the guy's plan. Now the story.

Chapter 5: Wedding day, part 2 The Reception.

Naruto and Hinata couldn't help but smile as their friends congratulated them on there marriage. They where just so happy that they where married, and would be starting there new life together.

Sasuke taped his glass with his fork, "A toast to Naruto and Hinata. May your life together be a long and happy one," Sasuke said as he raised his glass, everyone followed suit. Everyone smile at how happy the newlyweds were as they cut the cake. Naruto smiled as he feed Hinata a piece of the cake, Hinata couldn't help the smile on her face as she returned the gesture.

Naruto smiled when the music started, offering his hand to Hinata. With glee, Hinata took the offered hand, as the couple shared there first dance they couldn't help thinking but of how their life together would only get better with the baby that was on the way.

Hiashi walked up to his daughter as the next song started, "Hinata may I have this dance." He said as he held out his hand, Hinata smiled as she took her father's hand and getting up followed her father to the center of the dance floor. Naruto smiled as he watched father and daughter dance, walking up to them Naruto taped Hiashi on the shoulder "May I cut in."

Hiashi smiled as he handed Hinata over to her husband whispering "Take good care of her," Naruto smiled. "I will sir, I will," he said as he and Hinata began to dance.

As the couple danced Sakura and Ino couldn't help themselves as they sighed, Hinata and even Tenten had someone to spend the rest of their life's with. Sasuke smirked, he knew what his girlfriend and her best friend where thinking, unaware of what their boyfriends where planning.

Walking up to his girlfriend Sasuke asked, "What's the matter Sakura you look a little upset. Is there any thing I can do?"

"You can give me what Naruto and Hinata have," Sakura said with a sigh. "They look so happy together, not to mention that they're having a baby. I just want something like that." Sakura didn't notice the smirk that was on Sasuke face.

"Well, I don't know if I can do that. But can I at least have this dance with you," Sakura smiled as Sasuke lead her out to the dance floor.

With the reception running down, the newlyweds decide to toss the bouquet and set the boys plan into action.

As all the single ladies got set up to catch the bouquet, Ino and Sakura ended up next to each other, "Out of the way Ino-pig that bouquet is mine."

"No way, it's mine billboard brow," everyone sweet dropped at the action of the two best-friends.

Hinata smiled as she got into position to throw the bouquet. Activating her Byakugan, Hinata surveyed the crowd, glad to see that Ino and Sakura weren't in her blind spot. With careful aim she throw the bouquet in the direction of the two friends, as they saw the bouquet coming at them they attempted to push each other out of the way. As soon as the bouquet touched Sakura finger she reached up and grasped it before pulling it down to her chest.

"Hey, that's mine billboard brow," Ino complained as she attempted to take the bouquet from Sakura.

"No way Ino-pig, it's mine," the two didn't even notice that the other women have moved away or that they boyfriends where walking up behind them until they spun the girls around. Quickly dropping to their knees, Sasuke and Shikamaru each pulled out a black velvet box and opened them to revile simple gold diamond rings. The girls couldn't help it as tears fell down they faces as the boys said, "Will you marry me" to each of them. The girls tackled their boyfriends to the ground while screaming "YES" at the top of their lungs, the squabble over the bouquet was forgotten (until the discussion of whose getting married first came up). Everyone smiled at the couples as they lay on the floor kissing, with the boy's plan cared out, everyone congratulated the now engaged couples.

With the reception over Naruto and Hinata made their way under a shower of rice from their friends, over to the carriage that Naruto's friend, King Michiru, lent to them in order to get to the Land of the Moon. Where the couple would spend there honeymoon. As they looked back at their friends they smiled before leaning in for a kiss as they started the next chapter of their life.

A/N: Review please.


	6. A Day of Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 6: A Day of Fun.

Hinata couldn't help the giggles that escape from behind her hand as she and her husband watched Sasuke and Shikamaru try to cam down their fiancées.

"No, I caught the bouquet so I should get married first Ino-pig," Sakura said as she leaned towards her friend.

"Just because you caught the bouquet doesn't mean you get to be married first billboard-brow."

"Girls, please can't we discuss this calmly?" Sasuke asked while trying to stay out of range of Sakura's fists. The girls turned to Sasuke with a look that clearly said 'we are discuss this calmly' before turning back to each other. Shikamaru sighed, "this so troublesome arguing over who going to get married first, they'll both be married in the end. So what difference would it make if Ino or Sakura got married first, but like most rivals it does matter who get married first.

Naruto leaned into Hinata and whispered, "I know you're having a good time watching this, but if we don't stop them they'll go on for days."

"I know but the mood swings makes it hard not to have a good time," Hinata said in between giggles as she rubbed her 5 month pregnant belly. As her giggles calmed down an idea came to her, with a smile she turned to her husband. "There's a festival going on right now, right?" she asked.

Naruto smiled "You're thinking of taking them to the festival aren't you."

Hinata nodded, "A Day of Fun might do them some good and resolve this issue. Hey guys," the two couples trend to look at they friends, "there a festival going on right now. Why don't we go and have some fun. While all this arguing is amusing, it not getting us anywhere."

Ino and Sakura looked at each other, Hinata was right arguing wasn't getting them anywhere, while the guys looked at Hinata with relief that she stopped there fiancées.

Ino smiled "Why don't we invite Neji and Tenten too they're back from there honeymoon," they all nodded and started to walk toward the Hyuga compound.

Not long after knocking Tenten open the door, "Hey guys, what are you doing here."

Hinata smiled she gust loved her cousin-in-law, the two of them became closer after they became family. "Hi Tenten, there a festival going right now and we where wondering if you and Neji would like to came with us."

Tenten smiled, "We would love to go with you, why don't we go and get him. He's training with Lord Hiashi right now," and with she turned and walked into to the Hyuga compound the rest of them fallowing her in.

"Neji," Tenten called out as the group rounded the corner to see Neji and Hiashi training, the two of them turned to look at the group and Neji couldn't help but to smile at his wife. "Hinata and our friend wondering if we would like to go to the festival that is going on. I already said yes, is that alright?"

Neji looked at Hiashi who simple nodded at him with that he turned back to his wife and said, "yes that is alright Tenten, just let me get changed and we can go." Bowing to Hiashi he made his way to the house to change.

Smiling Hiashi and turned to look at Hinata. "So how are you doing my daughter," he said as he walked over.

Hinata smiled "I'm doing fine, actually I have some news to tell you," her smile got bigger for only Naruto, herself, and Tsunade knew about the news. "We're having twins," Hiashi was dumb struck "Hinata is having twins", he said as he tried to keep himself conscious.

"Really, oh that's wonderful," Tenten smiled. "Neji and I just found out that we're have a baby," the cousin-in-laws couldn't help but to hug each other. They pulled apart when they heard a thud and to see that Hiashi had fainted. "Lord Hiashi!" Tenten cried out, Sakura started to move to check him out when Naruto and Hinata started to laugh.

Everyone looked at them strangely. "Sorry, it's just the same thing happen when we told him that Hinata was pregnant and he did look like he going to faint when we said that we're having twins." Naruto said once his laughter died down. Reaching into his back pouch he pulled what looked to be a packet of smelling salt. "I came prepared," opening it Naruto waved it in front of Hiashi nose.

With a start Hiashi woke up, shaking his head he looked at the group standing over him. "Sorry about that, I just have a hard time dealing with members of my family having baby's."

Hinata smiled, "That alright everyone has there own reaction to news like that." At that moment Neji came out of the house and seeing Hiashi on the ground he gave Hinata and Tenten a questing look. Hinata smiled "we just told father that we're having twins and that Tenten is pregnant," Neji nodded, understanding. He was present when they first told Hiashi that Hinata was pregnant.

"Well shall we get going then," Neji said and the group nodded. And with that the group made there way out of the compound.

As they walk toward the festival, they talked about there missions and what they been up to. Looks of surprise crossed there face's when Naruto told them that Tsunade had assigned him to setup the Genin teams for this years academy graduates. Hinata was proud of her husband. It was a step to becoming Hokage.

As they reached the festival they all smiled and it didn't take long for the girls to start pulling the boys around. They made the boys play almost all the games wining them prizes. Hinata made Naruto buy all kinds of food, even some that made the other sick, Tenten joined her and Neji got some idea of what he would go throw during Tenten's pregnancy.

They ran into Kurenai and Asuma pushing their son Asuma Jr. along in his stroller. The girls went up to little Asuma and stared to cooing at him, he giggled in delight at the girls. Kurenai smiled and asked, "how are you doing Hinata, did your last checkup go well?"

"It went fine, and we found out that we're having twins," Hinata said with a smile.

Kurenai smile widened, "Oh, that's wonderful congratulations." They all talked as they enjoyed the festival, until the Sarutobi family had to leave.

As the day when on they all relaxed enjoying the festival, no one noticed Ino and Sakura taking. As they left the festival with smiles on their faces and the boys carrying the prizes, Sakura spook. "Guys," they all looked at her, "Ino and I have been talking and we decided to have a double wedding."

There fiancées looked at each other before looking back at the girls, "are you sure you want a double wedding," Sasuke asked.

The girls nodded "yes, seems we can't decide who is going to get marred first. A double wedding would be better." And with that the problem was solved. Making their way home they all said good-bye happy that the day ended so well.

A/N: I like your ides of names for the babies. Props will go out to who names I use.


	7. A Very Eventful Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 7: A Very Eventful Day.

Naruto smiled as he and his friends made their way to the Hokage office. Tsunade had asked them to come to her office to discuss something important, Naruto had an idea of what it was but said nothing. As they walked down the street Naruto looked at his friends and thought about the last 9 months. It was hard to believe that so much had happened sins he and Hinata get together that fateful night, and subsequent love making resulting in Hinata's pregnancy.

Most of their friends had gotten married and all the girls were now pregnant, Ino and Sakura of course found out on the same day which got them arguing about who would give birth first. It was hard to believe that so much had happened, as Naruto looked at his wife waddling down the street he smiled happy that so many things were going right.

As they entered the Hokage office Tsunade smiled at them, "It's good to see that you all could make it, I have some important news to tell you." Tsunade got up from her set, smiling at them she walked around her desk to stand in front of it. "I have called you all here to tell you that I have talked with the heads of several clans and they all agree," Tsunade trend to look at Naruto. "With my decision to name you Naruto Uzumaki the sixth Hokage."

Everyone but Naruto and Hinata looked between Naruto and Tsunade with looks of shock on their faces. The Uzumakis had expected this with all the 'Hokage training' as they put it, that Naruto was doing with Tsunade they knew she was going to name Naruto as the next Hokage. The two looked at each other with big smiles on their faces.

Naruto looked at Tsunade to see that she too had a smile on her face, "I'm honored and gladly except your decision to name me as the next Hokage."

Everyone was suddenly congratulating Naruto on becoming the next Hokage. Naruto stopped paying attention to his friends when he felt Hinata squeeze his hand, "Hinata are you alright, is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine but I think my water just broke," as she said this Naruto looked down and saw a small puddle of water forming underneath Hinata.

Tsunade came over at these words and began to examine Hinata. "Hinata, have you had any contraction before now." Hinata shock her head yes, "two or three before getting here." Tsunade nodded "then let get you to the hospital. It's well still be a cobble more hours before your ready to deliver."

It took them only 15 minutes to get to the hospital. Once they arrived at the front desk of the hospital Tsunade asked which delivery room was open and after they had been tolled number 3 was open they made there way to it.

All of Naruto's and Hinata's friends waited outside in the waiting room while Tsunade and Sakura got Hinata ready for delivery. Naruto staid by Hinata's side the hole time, whispering words of encouragement. Hinata for her part was doing incredibly well, with Naruto by her side Hinata didn't need any painkillers not with Naruto's hand to crush in her own.

3 hours after they arrived at the hospital Hinata was ready to deliver, "Okay Hinata you're fully dilated and ready to start pushing." Tsunade said as Hinata nodded, "okay on 3 give me a good push. 1, 2, 3, push." Hinata crushed Naruto's hand as she pushed, it toke several more pushes before Tsunade saw the head of the first baby. "Okay, Hinata I need for you to give me one more good push," Hinata node as she push and herd the crying of her first baby and Tsunade cry of "it's a boy."

As Hinata fell back into the pillows and tears streamed down her face as Naruto kiss her, "you're doing great Hinata, just one more." Hinata smiled as Tsunade had Naruto move down cut the cord; Tsunade handed the baby to Sakura to get cleaned him up and checked to make sure he was healthy. Wrapped in a blue blanket the baby presented was to the new mother and father. Naruto smiled as he gazed down at the beginning of his family.

Tsunade gave them a few minutes with their son before telling it was time to begin to push again to complete the new family. Sakura took the newborn and Hinata began to prepare herself to push again. With the small rest in between the two deliveries had re-energized her and she was ready to be done with all of this.

When her next contraction hit Tsunade had Hinata start pushing again. After six or seven pushes, another cry graced the air with Tsunade cry of "it's a girl." Tears, once again, ran down both parents' faces. Naruto kissed his wife's face and moved down the bed to cut the cord again. A moment later their daughter was placed in Hinata's arms wrapped in a pink blanket, and their son was placed in Naruto's arms in a blue blanket.

Tsunade smiled at the new parents before asking, "so what are you going to name them?"

Hinata looked at her husband before saying, "I was thinking of Kukai for our son and Chiharu for our daughter."

Naruto smiled as he looked down at his son, "Kukai and Chiharu, I like it. It fits them," as if they were waiting for there names Kukai and Chiharu started to giggle making the smiles on Naruto and Hinata's faces grow bigger.

The smiles on the new parent's faces never vanished as there friends and family came in and out to see Kukai and Chiharu, even Hiashi couldn't stop the tiers from falling or from smiling after seeing his two grandchildren.

As Kukai and Chiharu were placed in a crib in Hinata's room, Naruto smiled at his wife and gave her a kiss on top of her head. "I have everything I could ever want, a beautiful wife and children of my own, I don't think I could be any happier." Naruto said as he sat down next to Hinata, "what about you Hinata?"

Hinata smiled as she looked over at the crib before turning to her husband, "all I ever wanted was to be with you for the rest of my life. But now…" Hinata blushed "But now I just want is to have a bigger family with you, you don't mind do you."

Naruto kissed the side of Hinata's head, "no, not at all. As long as it's with you, we can have as big of a family as you want." Hinata smiled as she and Naruto lay down on her hospital bed knowing that life was only going to get better. As the two of them fell asleep they knew one thing, life was good.

AN: Thanks go to DeidaraClone for the babies' names.


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Epilogue.

Naruto smiled as he finished the last of his paper work for the day, looking at a cabinet to the right of his desk he saw the pitchers of his family and smiled wider. In the 13 years that he and Hinata had been married they had 5 children and were currently expecting another set of twins. They had wanted a big family ever since Kukai and Chiharu were born and they were getting one, getting up he made his way out from behind the desk. Before he made it two steps from his desk the door swung open and cry of "Daddy" came throw the door along with his children. The 3 youngest ran to him, his sons Jiraiya who was 8 with Hinata's black hare and Absle who was 5 with his blonde hare hugged his legs, as Rin his youngest daughter who had red hare like her grandmother was only 3 years old raised her arms to him for him to pick her up and he lifted her up into his arms.

The twins who were spitting image of him and Hinata with the famous Hyuga eyes ran in after they siblings, as Hinata waddled in after them. Naruto saw the twins smiling and looked at the forehead protectors on their heads and smiled. With there dad smiling at them and there forehead protectors they couldn't help but to run up to there father saying in unison, "look daddy, we did it. We're ninja now."

"I see," Naruto said with a smile as he ruffled their hair. "Come on, to celebrate we're going to eat out." Turning and smiling at his 6 month pregnant wife he said, "what do you feel like."

Hinata smiled as she rubbed her belly before saying, "Barbecue." Their 5 children all yelled "Yes" and started to pull there Mom and Dad out of the office and out of the Hokage mansion and to there favorite barbecue restaurant with Naruto and Hinata smiling and laughing all the way.

As they looked at each other they knew that they would not have there life any other way, with 5 children soon to be 7 and each other. For Naruto and Hinata life is good.

End

AN: I know it's short but I wanted to finish it. Read some of my other fan fiction, I would like that.


End file.
